


Found Magic

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley never knew what magic was until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth.

Ever since that terrifying night on that horrid island, Dudley had always understood magic to be something dangerous, something best kept out of sight like an unwanted gift; something forbidden and dark and not for him to know of, even though his own cousin wielded it.

It had taken him years to come to terms that perhaps magic wasn't as bad as his first experience with it had taught him, and he had even managed to make peace with Harry - even if that peace was done through offerings of tea and hesitant words - but Dudley never really knew what he had been missing until now.

For it had taken a girl with huge glasses and a very odd way of looking at the world to show him that magic could be wonderful and bright, as exciting as opening presents on Christmas Day - she loved the holiday, even if she didn't fully understand the background of it - and his greatest joy was seeing her perform some small task with the flick of her wand, that small gesture chasing away the remaining shadows in his heart and reminding him that he was _hers_ , all hers.


End file.
